


The Twelve Days of Sherlock BBC

by Chrysanthemum247



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 221B Baker Street, Christmas, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Not Our Division, Sherlock's a Girl's Name, Sherlocked, Songfic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum247/pseuds/Chrysanthemum247
Summary: Twelve Days of Christmas Parody with Sherlock references. Written as a way to numb the pain of there being only about a week till Season 4 comes out. Enjoy!





	

*insert piano intro.*

On the First Day of Sherlock, That Freak just offered me,   
The keys to flat 221B

On the Second Day of Sherlock, Ms. Adler gave to me,   
Two begs for mercy  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Third day of Sherlock, A psycho gave to me,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Fourth day of Sherlock, A fangirl gave to me,  
The four-digit password (Sherlocked!)  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Fifth day of Sherlock, Drunk!Watson gave to me,  
Five clues for looks!  
The four-digit password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Sixth day of Sherlock, Lestrade just said to me,  
“Not our division!”  
Five clues for looks!  
The four-digit password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to Flat 221B

On the Seventh day of Sherlock, Baby Sherlock gave to me,  
Seven temper tantrums,  
“Not my division!”  
Five clues for looks,  
The four digit-password,  
Triple Homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 211B

On the Eighth day of Sherlock, J.M. pointed at me,  
Eight red ‘gun’ lasers, (“You, stripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool-people might talk.”)  
Seven temper tantrums,  
“Not my division!”  
Five clues for looks,  
The four-digit password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Ninth day of Sherlock, Someone awesome gave to me,  
“Nine”-rated cases, (Sherlock prays sometimes)  
Eight red ‘gun’ lasers,  
Seven temper tantrums,  
“Not my division!”  
Five clues for looks,  
The four digit-password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Tenth day of Sherlock, Moffat/Gatiss gave to me,  
“Sherlock’s a girl’s name”(*sobs*)  
“Nine”-rated cases,  
Eight red ‘gun’ lasers,  
Seven temper tantrums,  
“Not my division!”  
Five clues for looks,  
The four digit-password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Eleventh day of Sherlock, The Holmes’ Brothers gave to me,  
Eleven secret smokes,  
“Sherlock’s a girl’s name”  
“Nine”-rated cases,  
Eight red ‘gun’ lasers,  
Seven temper tantrums,  
“Not my division!”  
Five clues for looks,  
The four digit-password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

On the Twelfth day of Sherlock, John’s mustache gave to me,  
Twelve Watson punches,  
Eleven secret smokes,  
“Sherlock’s a girl’s name”  
“Nine”-rated cases  
Eight red ‘gun’ lasers,  
Seven temper tantrums,  
“Not my division!”  
Five clues for looks,  
The four digit-password,  
Triple homicide,  
Two begs for mercy,  
And the keys to flat 221B

*insert heavy breathing* *insert piano ending*

MERRY/HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
